Facing Fates
by Sorcerer333
Summary: Book 4
1. Chapter 1

A silennce hung thick inn the air on the approach to Firebrand keep, as Eragon the Dragon Rider and his fellow shoulders strived towards the desolate-looking ofrtification. Mere months ago, his uncle Garrow had been murdered, he became a dragon rider, slain a shade, and so much more. not far from no was what it had all been leading up to.

Their rebel army struck the fort wall and began digging into it with picaxes under the sudden twang of unseen arrows and the loud slosh of boiling oil. Eragon on his dragon, saphira, lurched earthwards and saphira spewed flames at the archaers, who fled and caught her in a great net flung by arrows, and climbed upon her in great numbers wielding clubs. They struck madly at Eragon and Saphira, slicing armor, flaying scales, kicking, clawing, grabbing. suddenly, some of the Urgals, collaped, struck to the brains by dwarven axes, and the dwarves who slew them turned around weightily and sliced the spines of their Urgal pursuers, with an audible crash. Urgal archers, shifted their direction, and soon the dwarves staggered backwards with lifeless, pierced eyes. A pressing of shields could be heard on the edge of the thick walls, and Varden fell far between the gaurdposts to perish on the ground below. Others were caught however, and Urgals climbed down on ladders to fight them, grabbing their foes weapons and stricking with mindless abandon, before turning on the diggers. As Eragon and Saphira were still pinned to the wall, the ground rumbled. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun stood high as Eragon wandered through the plains, searching, peering at the distant horizon for signs of Black hand activity. A stir was heard and the search party veered about, searching for the sound's origin. A scream pierced the air as a soldier in the middle of the group was stabbed. He looked as his enemy, a silent figure in tight black clothes and a hood, stood on his shoulders retrieving a blade from the slain man's throat. The assailant whirled around with a huge spiked ball attached to a chain, destroying many surrounding him. The event started to be repeated amongst the search party, and the group began to split up and search for hidden catapults. Painful cracking noises were heard as the machines were splintered, and enemy troops grouped up on lone individuals attacking the throwing machines. A low swing of a slightly curved sword sped toward Eragon, but he blocked it just in time. His foe tried to swing his blade upwards, Eragon pushed backwards and swung diagonally upwards, cutting his opponents throat in a gruesome spurt.

Another enemy hurled a spiked circlet attached to a cable into the Varden. Eragon reached out and grabbed it before it did anymore damage, jarring his elbow in the process. He hurled it back and, using magic, the thing burst into hot, bright flames amidst the Black hand forces. A squeal of sharp pain was heard as Black hand forces began throwing the burning remnants of the catapults into their enemies. The Varden thrust some of the remnants back at them, and soon the last Black hand soldier lay dead. But the battle was not finished.  
>An excruciating gust of wind and black smoke swirled past the varden, enveloping what was left of the slain. Soon a monolithic, 600-foot high shadow was over the plain, and countless voices were heard speaking in unison.<p>

"I am the chief of all the Black hand." the voices said, "Perish now and surrender never."  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Under the thoroughly lit sky, Eragon Bromsson stirred from his slumber. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he reached for a piece of parchment.

'What are you doing so late, Eragon?' Saphira inquired, cracking one large eyelid open.  
>I want to write a message of apology for practicing dishonesty and deceiving, to Trianna. I will tell her that saying her demotion was on Nasuada's orders, and that it was my idea. I will also tell her Nasuada spoke not a single word on the subject. I will tell her I should have the authority, since I was the first dragon rider, and I shall inform her of your apology for your temper at the Rock of Broken Egg Shells.' Eragon replied.<p>

Thinking that was enough explanation, he began his work. He wrote the message twice; once in English, and the other in the ancient language, to prove he was telling the truth. The rider wondered if Trianna would be able to read it. He had seen other members of Du Vranga Gata struggle with the ancient language. With a sigh Eragon signed his name and slipped out of his ten, noiselessly making his way to Trianna's tent, careful to avoid stepping and breaking anything if it had been left outside. The rider quickly wrapped a piece of rope around the parchment and tied it to on of the tent pegs. Then Eragon withdrew to his own tent and returned to his own night's sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon stirred as the first sunrays of the morning peeked through his tent. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and crawled through the flap, eager for breakfast. Strollingbetween the various tents to a lone pot, he sat down on the dew-soaked ground. Looking off to his side, he noticed an odd shape approaching/ Is it the chef?" he wondered. No, chefs don't grow to the size of mountains. Eragon did not ahve time to scream before blackness engulfed the entirety of the camp, and the slain shade of the Black hand wa sheard, saying "I may have failed, but you shall join me!'.

Again, Eragon's eyes stirred and were opened, this time to display a total change in landscape. The nature of the surrounding forest showed the army was suddenly far south-east of where they were supposed to be. Breathing in, Eragon stood up to rally everyone to return to the headquarters. Eragon was about to take a step when he felt himself being hastily pulled by unseen, clawed hands into the soil below. The ligh tof the Sun shrank above him and he tried not to choke on falling dust. "Deloi, reisa" he cried out, but the spell bore no reached towards his scabbard but his arms were held too tightely. He felt his captor hit a solid floor in complete darkness, and hurled his weight to the stony surface, his mysterious captor yelping as Eragon got up and called out "Who are you?". No voice answered, and Eragon said authoritatevly, "Garjzla!". The chamber become filled with light and eragon could see he was in a vas prison cell shaped like a clamb with a long set of bars shaped like half an oval. Looking down at his opponent, he beheld an odoriferous creature that looked like its eye sockets had been torn off, with a flattened, skull-white face and a slavering jaw. Eragon thrust out his swollen fist, striking the malformed face, before rushing to the cell door, trying with his drawn sword to break free from this damp, mysterious place. The creature could be heard jibbering bheind him, and Eragon turned around to see the smashed, yet living face, and then he felt an agonizing lash of four claws tear across his hip. He yowled in anguish and dropped his sword, which he saw was picked up by the creature and tossed out the bars of the cell. Eragon took a combat stance, swiftly leaping into the air above the monster, which lept backwards, then sped to the side and then forwards again, leaving bloody scratch marks across the side of Eragon's face. The creature shoved its arms beneath Eragon's arms, and flipped Eragon 20 feet to the back wall of the cell. Eragon covered his face as the reature sprinted towards him, painfully leaping ip from where he had fallen, his arms encircling the legs of his opponent. He stood op and hurtled the monster against the metallic bars of the cell, towards the lock. The creature pressed its feet against the lock, leaping off of it towards Eragon. Sweat flooding has stinging face, Eragon ran to meet the monster, grabbing its legs again and speeding forward, smashing the mosnter against the lock yet again. A bloody shout was head throughout the cell and dark hallway outside, and the mosnter slumped down, dead from a consussion. The cell door stood, a trail of blood staining its hinges and exterior, smearing the hall floor. Eragon relocated the light his magic had produced, and staggered out of the cell into the hall. The hall was an arch-shaped tunnel, its sandy floor curving into parts unknown, both to Eragon's left and to his right. Eragon chose to inspect the left path first, calling the names of his comrades in arms already as he pulled a fang from his defeated captor to use as a lockpick. His footsteps seemed loud in the tunnel eve as he snuck with his back close to the wall. His heartbea quickened as he spotted a cell not unlike his own. Opening the lock of it with the fang that he had obtained, peering in to spot a bit of Trianna's dress. "Magic is so limited here." she said as she turned around and stood up. "It's a good thing you noticed you could use a little of it. Listen, teh creatures all fled to opposite of where you came from. I don't know what they're planning, but we need to get our comrades and get out of here. No doubt those mosnters wil be bwaiting for us somehwere".

Trianna retrieved three fangs from the mosnter Eragon ahd killed, using one to open two locks, while giving the other two to the first two of her comrades that she had released, in order to hasten the recovery of the group. Many bore scratches from brief fights before the monsters they faced had withdrawn. They walked and walked until they finally found a long dead tree trunk leading up to a small gap where they could climb out from the cavern. The light of The Sun already seemed painful, and the group soon understood why they had suddenly been elft alone in the cavern earlier. Completely surrounding them, the pale monsters charged against Eragon and his allies, immune to all magic, as magic was still nearly absent in this place. Swords clashed agaisnt hard claws as the bitter struggle ensued. Desperate, Eragon had a moment of blind panic, and lept across his foes, climbing high up a tree, before madly stricking at its branches with his sword. Holding mutliple branches in his hand, eragon hurled them like spears down into the empty faces of many monsters. He sheathed his sword and repeated the attack with both hands. This time, the mosnters panicked as they realized al of their prey was enacting Eragon's genius strategy. When the last mosnter fell into the remains of his comrades, the host slid wearily from the trees, weary, indeed, but eager to head homeward. 


	5. Chapter 5

In the blackness broken only by a brazier full of lit coals, a voice spoke a declaration: The time has arrived. The resistance despairs. Unleash the horde, today.". 'Ah.' replied another voice, belonging to a figure hidden in the darkness, stroking an mysterious wrapped object with impeccably groomed fignernails under his dark cloack.. "Now, how is it again that we may repay you?". "Yet more to sup upon, M'lord.", gazing at the empty, flat stone table.

Though weary from many wounds, Eragon and the host he was guiding spent every morsel of their available energy crawling back the main camp. Nearly dead, Eragon groaned in relief as a fellow member of the resistance worked to heal his wounds and grow his strenth. He blinked and saw he was inside of the medical pavilion, with a pair of strangely familiar faces above him. "So you're better?" Wolf Eyes said to Eragon. "I believe he is. " said the other woman in armor. "I'm all right, thank yo for your concern." responded Eragon. "How are the others?" he inquired the medic, a tall, pale witch in a yellow robe and forlorn eyes. "The others should be in perfect health momentarily. Saphira should be eager to see you, since that odd shadow separated the two of you. What was that, by the way?". "I heard the voice of a shade from beyond the grave, the voice of the Black Hand leader we had recently slain. It took us tto some ohrrible creatures that pulled us into their cave."Eragon explained. " will got meet Saphira now". Eragon sat out and lifted the flap of the tent, relieved to be able to stand again. He walked under the gray clouds to the corner of the camp were Saphira waited. When Saphira saw Eragon, she exclaimed "It is you! You are back! What happened?". Eragon repeated his talk with the medic. "You are getting good at combat. May our luck improve yet." Saphira said.

Eragon heard the pat of small feet behind him and turning around, saw that whoever the feet belonged to was being pursued by Angela. "What have you been up to, you sneaky toddler!" Angela vociferated. Eragon ran after Angela and Elva, trying to see what was the matter. She saw Elva leap between two tents, holding a large bowl and stuffing her face with large slabs of thick meat. "You have asked, and I will answer." Elva said, her voice muffled by the meat. "I have been doing what I always do: eat, drink, and be merry.". "It's about to snow!" Angela shrieked. "You could've frozen to death!". "I did not freezze to death at all. " Elva replied mockingly, before standing up and continuing to flee, never once letting a morsel of food escape the bowl. Eragon sighed at the puny glutton, before walking back to Saphira and telling her "I need a break." He tunred his eyes to the empty plain and began to walk. for more than half an hhour he walked and walked, not caring he he would get lost or if otheres would worry about his safety. Finally he came upon a ten foot-tal set of somewhat rectangular pillars, each several inches wide, an a stoney, artificial-looking surface surrounded by a few more scattered stone bricks in the snowfall, a steaming pool of pale blue water sat in the center. As Eragon crouched by the pool, he noticed vines bearing leaves, fruits, and vegetables clung tho the pillars surrounding him. He inhaled the steam from the pool into his cold nostrils before getting up and apporaching the vines behind him.

"Quite a place, is'nt it, Eragon?". Eragon jumped and shuttered, startled enough to be unable to feel the cold. He turned around and saw the blue eyes of Trianna in front of him. "Indeed. What is this place?" he asked. "This...is the ancient oasis of Palancar." She explained. "Built an enchanted eons ago. It is so silent because it is so far from any civilization.". Eragon sat down by the pool. "Trianna, It was once mentioned to me that the spirit orbs I have seen...their origins are kept secret. Though I understand this must be to protect them, please, show me how to summon and control these beings.". "I understand you must be impatient. The resources to do so are back at the camp." Trianna replied. "Don't worry too much about that." Eragon replied. I'd best take a bite of the food here. Eragon went to a pillar and plucked a red pepper from a vine. "Not quite the kitchen at Farthen Dur, is it?" Eragon chuckled. Trianna laughed. "No, I can't say this is that dump." she said. "Trianna, the lore of Carvahall is simple and mundane. I've seen a cathedral though. What do you know of such things.?". "Ah, that. I just love how the spirits have crafted the world, especially the stars. She lifted her wrist. "Lorga was given to me by my mother, she is inspired by the far northern sky, which bears the serpent encircling the North Star, the guide of all travellers. It is a great symbol of luck and fortune.". In summer ights at some places, there is the jewel in the crown of heaven, the fiery heart of the Scorpion, crawling with its multiple eyes across the center of the thick band of stars that encircles the center of the world. they make the thign seem almost alive, twisting up and ready to strike in the name of The Earth below. For so long people have tried to use the stars to chart The Future, but they need to find the right method.". "I agree wholly." Eragon replied. "It is if the creature's spine and tail hold The Universe like the lid of a box.". Eragon continued. "What dwarf was it that came up with armored gloves? Their beauty saved us in the cavern earlier.". "I do not know." Trianna replied.". Eragon asked "The elvish epics I have read are so fascinating and impressive. Do you think I can become what teh very thign that has touched me so? Can The Resistance succeed where even Vrael and his army failed?. "Personally, I bear such confidence." Trianna said. "Belief is better than hope, hope is better than blindness, and truth moree admirable then them all, but none if these are comparable to victory and honesty.". "Eragon, do you find me unwell?" Trianna asked. "Do you find me a power-mad, ungrateful slush?". "If you are," he replied , suddenly recognizing one of the spices on the vines as the exotic one in Trianna's perfume. "Well, you're one bloody great actress." Eragon said. Trianna sighed and sat a little close to Eragon and asked him an unexpected question. "Eragon, you have lain and slept in the same bed as Vrael. do you think you shall repeat Vrael's mistake? what I am asking, Eragon, is this: if you were in a cave, or some other dark place, alone and unable to leave while Galbatorix leaved, and Galbatorix could flee at any moment, uncaptured, untried...would you slay him?". Eragon's statement was quick and the the point: "If honesty is so great, I much say that only time will tell.". He gazed up at the sky and said. "As nice as this place is, we must'nt worry the others. Let us return to the camp.". 


	6. Forgotten chapter

***My sincerest apologies, I thought I had already uploaded this chapter, which is set immediatley after the giant shade of the Black hand leader appears at the end of chapter 2, I honestly thought I had already uploaded this one. ***

"I have faced a shade before," Eragon pondered. "But this!". His pupils widened as the creature's arms came crashing down into the crowd, even as Eragon fled and lept away he felt like his bones became powder in the resounding crash. He lurched back as he turnd around and saw the bones of many wizards.

Eragon screamed so loud he though his lungs shattered: All magic users, REISA!". The wizards rose in the air to face the beast, surrounding Eragon in a dark sphere as he moved upon the Shade's heart. Shrill laughter echoed in Eragon's skull as the shade cackled at their futile attempt, calmly stepping out of the way. Eragon watched as fragments of the shade sped forwards, and the group begant o flee. Eragon rodered everyone to flee in separate directions, and the shade fragments pursued.

Taking a deep breath, Eragon used magic and gradually floated up to the creature's heart. He struck it with his blade, encircling it repeadedly, until at last, victorious, he fell to the ground exhausted, and blacked out. 


	7. Chapter 7

****I can see the bold, italics, underline, sentence format, find, toggle fulls creen mode, paste from word, undo, and html buttons on the edit document interface, but not a spellcheck. Please pardon any unnoticed errors.****

"Well, that did'nt go well." Nasuada said as The Varden set up camp. "Everydody, meet in the center of the camp!" Nasuada announced loudly. The host gathered around Nasuada at the center of the camp, nervous. Eragon made sure he had a good view of whatever was about to happen, and sat down. Nasuada began to speak:

"I hereby announce, that we have been invited to the throneroom of Lord Bradburn, not far from here!". A resounding cheer pierced the air as The Varden celebrated this. Eragon found the trip surprisingly brief indeed. In less than a day Nasuada, her acquiantances and Eragon stepped up the marble stairs to Bradburn's hall in the white stone city. The hall seemed to be made of black, glittering brick,s whit thall, thin windows on the side of the long building and a roof of orange tiles over a huge oak door. After Eragon stepped inside a saw the interior had purple walls and the floor was completely covered by one large purple rug, which seemed attached to the bottom of the walls. At the end of the hall about fifty feet away was a high-backed, jewel-encrusted gold throne, with a man with a wide mustach, shoulder length brown hair, and a thin beard sitting on it, with an outfit Eragon found strange something like purple sleeves encircled his legs above his sandals, and the man ahd a thin purple shirt with long sleeves. he also wore a green and gold ring and a tiny sat up and shook hands with Nasuada, and introduced himself as Lord Bradburn. "And her is your little friend to see you." he announced. From behind the throne a large, short-furred cat with black fur, pale eyes and much ornamentation appeared. "In exchange for armor matching our race, even thought it was originally suopposed to match our race alone, as well as a bowl of liver each day,a bird each day, a dagger and a cushion beside the throne of Alagaesia, the werecats, by decree of I, King Grimmr Halfpaw, Lord of the Lonely Places, Ruler of the Night Reaches and He Who Walks Alone, agree to aid you in your quest to overthrow Galbatorix, king of Alagaesia!". The group cheered. Grimrr announced that the arrangements were already made. "We must test his mind." Nasuada instructed. "I accept" Grimrr answered. "Thought it must be anyone besides Angela to do it.". He turned to the herbalist and hissed with his back arched and his fur standing on end, making his tail and body seem , as the group was returning to camp, Eragon asked Nasuada what her second announcement was. "All in due time." was Nasuada's sole reply. When the group reached the camp, Nasuada instructed Eragon to call everyone to the center of the camp. Eragon did this, and made sure he got a good view of Nasuada during the announcement. Nasuada declared "Bring forth the prisoner!". Silent murmers flowed through the crowd, and a soldier emerged from amongst them, carrying a chain attached to the neck of Roran. "I decree, that for his insistance at Ilium that my orders be ignored, he is to be executed at once!". Eragon and the crowd gasped as loudly as possible. "could this really happen?" they wondered. A man in leather pants, no shirt, and a black mask emerged from the crowd, carrying a large, heavy ax. The soldier who brought Roran forward now held him to the ground, and the executioner raised the weighty ax above Roran's neck. "Taste your doom." Nasuada whispered in Roran's ear. Eragon heard Katrina's voice begin to scream as loud as it could.

SPLAT! The executioner screamed and fell backwards, Eragon looked at Roran and saw an arrow had pierced his brain. Turning to the direction the arrow had flown from, Eragon saw a dark blur go across the camp and called upon Saphira immediatly. He heaved onto her back and she flew high ,into the air, seing below that The Varden were in total disarray. He heard a sudden swoosh, and saw Murtagh mounted atop Thorn. Thorn lunged forward,, with Murtagh, clinging to his snout. Eragon telepathically instructed saphira to flee. "He's on that snout so he can reach me." Eragon told her. "Galbatorix must have given thim the ability to be faster than any man...". "The magic wielders below must have made barriers to stop him. Eragon, Let us try the same!" Saphira said. Saphira and Thorn began to circle one another. Eragon focused his attentions on surrounding Murtagh with raw pressure. Murtagh simply laughed. "I promised you I would return stronger than ever, and I have! Nothing you can do can defeat me n-!". Before Murtagh could finish his sentence, he was dead. Eragon ahd struck him with a magical blast from behind his head. He watched his sibling mournfully as Thorn's wings suddenly hung, absent of motion, and dragon and rider tumbled lifelessly to Earth.

A wrathful volley from ballistas suddenly speed towards Saphira. She had to block the projectiles with Thorn's falling body to stop them. Eragon told Sahpira to attack, and Sahpira dived down, unleashing furious volleys of fire at their attackers. After an hour, the flames stopped, and the battle was over. Eragon instructed saphira to land near Roran's body and bury him. Saphira scooped large clumps of soil and rock in ehr claws, piling htem upon the slain Roran. Eragon saw Katrina approach, weeping, sobbing, and shaking. Footsteps were hear,d and Eragon and Katrina turned around and saw Nasuada approaching. "Th-th-is is your fffault!" Katrina exclaimed, her words distorted by her sobs. Eragon added to her words. "How dare you sit here your father sat! Imagine what he would think! You are a disgrace to The Varden!". Nasuada drew her sword. "Perhaps it's time Saphira had a new rider, then.". Nasuada lunged towards Saphira, hoping to cause Eragon to hesitate. But Eragonw as prepared. As the rest of the Varden becan to see and surround the fight, Eragon uttered the words "Stenr waise." and running body became stone. her body tipped over and Saphira crushed it between her teeth.


	8. Read this BEFORE chapter 7

**** I accidently posted the next chapter before I posted this one.****

In the morning following the snowfall Eragon woke up to the sound of a messenger bearing a scroll. Eragon read the instruction, seeing it was a call to meet Nasuada. Opening the flap of Nasuada's ornate tent, he asked what was the matter. "Eragon, it is time you began SEARCHING for this "Rock of Kuthian mentioned by Solembum the werecat to you. IT is clearly of the utmost importance. Was there not some poem you heard once, of some strange stone on one of the coastal islands?". "Yes ma'am." Eragon said. "It's going to be a long trip.".

The army collected what food they could from the The oasis of Palancar and set off westward. "what if we encounter enemy ships again?" Roran asked. "What if they've built ships capable of escaping the whirlpool?". "If we must cross The Boar's Eye, cross it we must." Nasuada said, trying to sound reassuring. "Maybe they have soom tasty seaweed near the bottom." Elva added.

Eragon became higly suspicious as the group seemed totally ignored. They landed at Ilium securely without needing to pass The Boar's Eye.

Eragon stepped onto the smooth shore of the mountainous island, looking about for a clear pathway. "Don't search, Eragon, "Nasuada said. "We'll simply have to cut through the trees. Elven magic has no power here". Eragon and the elves in the group took out their swords and began to hack apart the verdant foliage violently. The forest was so thick, sunlight was blocked, and a lamp was needed to light the path. Eragon eventually found a an end to the plants,a rectangular entryway of alrge gray stone bricks, heading into a mountain. His nerves twinged as he steped into the fascinating place. Then, he suddenly gound his face moist with secretions from a large cluster of vines in the hallway. Slicing through these required almsot all his strength, again and again, and he could not sigh in relieff when the group finally found themselves in a room so vast, no one could clearly see the walls and ceiling. A shining white crystal ten feet wide and twenty feet tall spun in mide air between spikes curving towards it several feet from the entrance. Several lit braziers attached to black chains hung from the ceiling. "The Rock of Kuthian..." Eragon muttered in awe. He stepped forward and put out his hand to touch it. "Now!" a voice cried from above Eragon, and Eragon looked up to see a very obese young girl clinging to the top of the crystal. "Elva!' Eragon cried out. "What are you doing?". Before Eragon could hear a reply, a violent gust of wind struck his back, and he found himself pinned painfully to the Rock of Kuthian. Nasuada screamed, and Eragon saw her strike the crystal as well, but she was also bleeding profusely from the top of her back. Soon the rest of the army was cluttering together in the room, floating in mid-air around the crystal. Eragon remembered the words Solembum ahd told him, that he must say his name here when he was in the most danger. "Eragon Bromsson!" he shouted, but nothing happened. Sharp laughter filled the air. "You were fools to trust me! Was it not obvious did you not understand when you probed my memory, and were only able to confirm i was not a human? I am no elf, either! Now you taste your own blindness! Ha ha ha ha!". Dwar king Orik spoke out: "We'll find soemthing perhaps some secret word our something to let us out!' his voice was increasingly inaudible as air pressure around the crystal increased. "I think i'm getting soem strange message from this crystal. We will live if we say the correct word. Its' either rgnisirb, ,asier, alzrag, or ardreij!" Yorbag said before being pierced by Blodgharms first volley of arrows, which was then turned on other urgal fighters. "CHOOSE ARDEIJ!' Nasuada demanded. "No, choose rgnisirb!" Roran exlaimed. "HOW DARE YOU! ERAGON LISTEN...""RGNISIRB!" Eragon shouted. The painful crushing of air ceased, and The Varden fell to the solid floor. You're too late." Blodgharm said. "Look around you." Eragon turned about, and he saw the arrow-filled corpses of counltless varden members. "Where did all these arrows come from?" he wondered aloud. He suddenly noticed in the whirling shadows under the braziers many bizzare creatures, they seemed like rabbits, but they stood on two legs, had hideous, malformed bodies covered in plate armor, and eager fangs. "It is'nt possilbe we'll survive this, but in the meantime, eat THIS!" Wolf Eyes said. She swung her heavy war hammer across five of the beasts, Eragon braced himself and swung his sword like a madman, he felt as if his eyes would burstunder his ahrsh glare of fury and desperation. the sound of swinging blades and clashing steel filled the chamber, and one wizard shouted out "Brisingr", but the spell backfired, scorching him. "The elite of the elite." Blodgharm announced. "Better even than the elite urgals. this will be finished sooner than we expect."." Eragon put out his swollen fist for a deathblow to one beast, but it caught the hand as if expecting this, andslashed at it, blood spilling from the knuckles. he lifted his sword and slew the beast, and bulled a meaty bone from its corpse before back tracking to the crystal. Looking up, he knew it would be a painful effort to climb atop it, but he needed to. Gripping a diagonal portion of the rystal with his sword, he hastily withdrew the weapon and stabbed the crystal further upwards. His heart beat faster than ever as he so quickly reached Elva near the top of the crystal. "want something to eat?" he asked her, jesting. "He're something big enough to CHOKE ON.!". Looking into the cafe of the youth, Eragon hesitated. "This is a cursed child..." he thought. Suddenly he found his arms gripped softly. He turned his face and saw Trianna holding him. Think of your duty to the KINGDOM, ERAGON. THINK OF YOUR FATHER...THINK OF AJIHAD, OF GLAEDR. GET SOME BRAINS ERAGON! BRAINS!". eragon tunred his head back to Elva. he shakily lifted the bone he held He shoved the bone he held, closed his eyes, and screamed. He shoved the bone down Elva's throat and tore it open. Elva's violet eyes expanded, knowing this was her end, she was dying. Eragon let go of her and his vision brightened as a flash of lightning was seen approaching him from where he had last seen Blodgharm. Eragon's eyes looked away, expecting death, but Yorbag leaped in front of the bolt, and it struck him in the heart, and he fell down, twitching and covered in sparks as he died. Blodgarm muttered words in the ancient language and the sparks vanished, hurling towards Eragon. Eragon raised his sword, and the sparks struck the sword, hurtling down its blade towards Eragon. Eragon swung the sword, and lightning swung from it striking Blodgharm. Blodgharm's fur stood straight, and he did not have time to yell before he died and dropped to the floor. Eragon suddenly recognized that the symbol on his sword represented ahandle, crossgaurd, and blade hurtling back lightnging. He stared at the glyph. before shaking his head and turning his attention toward the battle. He swung his sword against another beast, but it jumped into the air and onto one of the chains attached to the braziers above, and began gnawing on it violently. It fell to the ground with a resounding clang, and hte creature rolled, setting fire to those nearby. Another crash was heard, and the room began filling with fire. eragon considered giving a request to flee, before realizing the exit must be shut by now. He grabbed one of the beasts as it jumped, and Eragon gripped one of the chains above, and began climbing it with unexplainable fanaticism. He felt the ceiling, and used what little magic he could her to pull the stonesurrounding the chain, and the stone cracked, and Eragon fell to the floor, using magic to break his fall. the entire building began to collapse, and Nasuada shouted "Retreat!". The Varden scatterred in various directions, seeking where hte builidng had crumbled without presenting a risk of being smashed. Eragond did this, fleeing into the forest and covering his ears as a sound loud enough to be heard across the entire island, amplified by the tight space of the forest, inundated the trees shook and collapsed as Eragon was whisked past them by the intense wind made by the loud sound.,.He crashed into the water, and his eyes and nostrils filled with salty water. He nearly passed out, and it took a while before he could struggle to reach the shore. 


	9. Chapter 9

The camp stared in shock at Nasuada's end, their eyes unblinking until a cry broke the silence. "What now?" a soldier had asked. "We shall hold council and deside upon her replacement." Eragon replied. He immediatly turned walke din the direction of the meeting table at the edge of the camp. The gray clouds overhead seemed unnaturally dull for such a serious situation. A dwarf spoke first: "Katrina". Eragon swiftly turned his face to the dwarf, then to the others. A cacaphony of voices muttled his hearing. "Katrina is the only one pregnant here. She must guide us as practice for being the mother of a new dynasty." they all agreed. Eragon stared in surprise before answering. "So be it" was the announcement of his decision to accept "Katrina shall guide The Varden.". He sat up and walked to her tent. Some twenty feet away he could hear her sobs of mourning as a result of Roran's death. "Eragon knelt in front of her and whispered in the calmest voice he could bring to his lips. "You have been chosen to lead The Varden.". Katrina did not lift her face. Eragon heard her struggle to say "Let me sleep.". Knowing she surely needed to sleep, he quietly got up and left her alone,, and went about spreading the word of what had happened and intructing everyone to avoid disturbing Katrina. 


	10. Chapter 10

Eragon stood under the orange sky before the castle. Its walls of gray blocks stood with countless pointed towers with barriers on top, its wide, square gate of steel sitting inviting yet intimidating to Eragon. Far behind it against the mountains was the square castle keep, its pointed, numerous towers piercing the air. Katrina and her archers stepped forward. Eragon's eyes were upon the parapets in the walls, searching for enemy soldiers. The dark, rounded helmets of Galbatorix' elite gaurd, with sharp nasal coverings, became visible from behind the square stone barriers on the walls.

The sound of a great trumpet shook Eragon's ears as he and the other Varden learned they had been spotted. It had begun. The twang of bows united as if from one great bow, and arrows hissed across the air, producing a sound painful to the ear and frightful to the mind. The great roar of deadly ballistas deafened Eragon's ears as he climbed atop Saphira's saddle, in the heart-racing rush of climbing the huge dragon he still had difficulty with this otherwise simple task. Saphira raised him into the air, her breath tormenting the elite gaurds as she tossed her head from side to side to reach them all. Anguished shouts filled the air along with the smell of burning bodies. Eragon nearly lost his grip on Saphira's saddle as saphira lunged to the right, barely dodging a sharp missile hurled from a ballista on one of the high towers. Eragon gripped the saddle painfully as Saphira spun in mid-air, dodging missiles sent from angles designed to make dodging them difficult for her and Eragon. With a harsh growl Saphira lunged toward a tower to her left. To her right, there was a tower with several spears pointing from a strange rack. Before Eragon could see Saphira spew flames he heard a familiar disturbing sound of burning to the right. He turned and nearly let go of the saddle. His swift reflexes enabled him to utter a rushed spell to block the burning spears flying towards Saphira and himself, but the spell failed, and both Saphira and Eragon telepathically and physically felt the searing pain of fire and pointed metal in the gaps of their armor.

On the ground below, Varden shoulders swung their metal weapons in fury against the King's Own Elite Gaurd. Maces were swung from hands struck by swords, clunking heavily to the ground upon the feet of their wielders or their allies. The air was ocne again pierced aby a loud trumpet sound from behind the Varden. Everyone could hear a horse galloping and Katrina's voice crying "Fall back!" Fall Back!". Eragon was puzzled when he saw the Varden withdrawing after hearing the trumpet signal and looking behind him. Saphira swooped to Katrina across the distance from the castle while Eragon eagerly waited for a chance to safely dismount. Before he had even climbed from the saddle he asked Katrina what was going on. "I don't know how it's being done," Katrina replied, panting. "but the army at Galbatorix's castle is an illusion. Those who seemed wounded or slain are missing. Our intelligence indicateds the real army is to the Northeast. Varden, follow my lead!". Eragon remounted Saphira, deeply dreading the long march that awaited the Varden. The sun dragged westward over Eragon's head, making the entire army quiver and become nervous. When at long last. Once the mountains were in sight, Eragon was not glad enough to sigh in relief, his pain was too great, and Galbatorix's forces were not in sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Eragon was staring straight onward when he heard the sound of hooves approaching fromm behind him. He turned his head slightly and felt the harshest pain he could remember digging into his spine. "Wait a minute," he asked himself. "who has a horse in mid-air?". he pushed forward to stop the curved blade from splitting his spine in two, then turned his head around drawing his sword. His pupils flew to full size as he beheld non other than Arya, mounted on a black horse with eyes like burning coals, clad in the uniform of Galbatorix's elite gaurd! Eragon signalled for Saphira to dive straight downwards as he pondered what he had just seen. On the ground visible before him Eragon saw a sight that made him blink repeatedly in confusion. A full-sized replica of the castle at Uru'baen had emerged from the grey mountains. Everything began to bear an orange-red tint, and the sky flooded with unnatural clouds. When Saphira reached the ground, she felt an odd sensation beneath her clawed feet, followed by the familiar-yet-painful sensation of sharpened steel between her scales. The soldiers were floating up out of solid earth! Eragon and Saphira's hearts sank has the screams of Varden flooded their ears. A hailstorm of arrows and stones clogged the air like a foul wind from the slopes, and blood flowed in countless streams towards the plain. Eragon swung his sword against the blades of the foes reaching for Saphira's heart and eyes. Then a vaguely familiar scent reached him...Saphira was warning him of Blodhgarm! He'd survived somehow! Whether he'd killed a copy, or struck the real thing Eragon never would learn. Eragon swung his shield to his back, noticing as he swung it that his armor suddenly now reflected fire rising from the lifeless remains of so many of his comrades. Too alert to even breathe, Eragon raised his sword, pointing it forward just in time to catch the twirling blade of none other than Katrina. Suddenly remined of Arya, he thrust his body forward, propelling Brisingr into Katrina's heart and catching Arya's attack on his shield right where he had sat not a moment before. He heard Blodhgarm leap across Saphira and laugh wickedly. He heard his elegant voice, telling him "Did you not suspect it, boy? Did you really not expect the betrayal of one who wields a scent only females can detect, unstopped amidst an entire army camp! Who would be so arrogant? Surely you must have suspected me of being a traitor!". Eragon swung his blade at Blodgharm, an attack which Blodhgarm dodged with lion-like ease. An unwelcome hand wrapped around Eragon's mouth as he was kicked to the ground. His eyes, blurred by tears, beheld walking on frton of him a tall figure with a black cape, pitiless black plate armor, and black hair upon which sat a crown of gold and jewels. But Eragons attention was on what was below that crown, a stern face with a grin, facing straight towards him. "The last thing I'm ever going to see is Galbatorix..." Eragon thought woefully. His mind rapidly sought for a solution, stumbling upon a simple spell. Although exausted, Eragon managed to cast a spell which made Blodgharm aware of his own scent, distracting him from putting his orange sword through Eragon's brain. Eragon stood up and thrust himself backwards, stabbing Blodgharm and staining his fur with blasts of dark blood. Eragon turned his eyes to Arya, but a swift strike left Arya far off on a tall, flat hilltop, her and Trianna circling eachother with arms raised, their hands glowing and thoughts focused on one another. "Why have you done this?" Eragon shouted to Arya, but he heard not a word. "Come to me. Face me in battle." Eragon heard a deep voice saying. He looked to his side to see an incredibly tall stairway, with the king standing on top. Eragon marched up the stairway, his sword pointed to the top. He saw the castle, far behind the top of the stairway. Swinging his sword behind him before moving to strike the king, he found his attack blocked by the dark gray of Galbatorix's sword, producing a high-pitched ringing sound. Eragon's feet clamored to knock the king off balance, failing to knock down the strong king. His shield was swung towards the king's skull, but Gablatorix knocked it backwards. Eragon saw an overhead attack approach him, and but his sword up to block it, but the king swung to the side and forward again, nearly destroying Eragon's stomach. Eragon ran with his sword pointed at the king's stomach, but Galbatorix lifted his sword voer his head as Eragon swung his own sword at the king's skull, producing another high sound of steel against steel. Eragon and the king stepped backwards, their weapons ready for more.

Fire and bright lightning filled the air around the hill where Arya and Trianna fought. They hurled streams of lightning and flame towards eachother, which met between the two women in a bright explosion. Arya sent swift blasts of raw energy from her left hand, which moved in a curled path towards their target. Trianna blocked them with raw stones and attacked with with solid lights from her right hand. The two blasts of fire and lightning pressed eachother in opposite directions for a time until Arya stepped forward to Trianna, her sword raised. The metal struck Lorga, shattering the armband to pieces. Growling, Trianna unsheathed her own sword, banging it against Arya's. They exchanged strikes repeatedly, and soon Arya and Trianna were fighting with their hands. Punching Arya's cheek, Trianna summoned another blast of fire and lightning, which was also struck by Arya's magic. When it seemed as if one could not defeat the other, Trianna stepped forward. Arya stepped foward too, and soon both women were not far from the edge of the steep hillside, near where Arya had approached from. Eyes glaring, Trianna used a great force of might to strike her fist beneath Arya's chin, Trianna's fist and spell knocking her far away. Arya was unconscious, and as she flew back she fell into the raging flames, a burst of sparks and a roaring sound announcing her end.

Eragon continued to fight against Galbatorix, mentalyl calling Saphira into the fight. As Saphira emerged from below, Galbatorix's own dragon, Shruikan, burst into view. The two dragons slashed and stabbed and bit at one another furiously, each blocking eachothers claws with his or her own claws before slashing a hind leg at one another. They both spewed flame into the air, their ferocity greater than any sword duel. Eragon beheld another strange sight as heart-of-hearts appeared from the ground, one rushing towards Eragon. Eragon leaped aside and forward as the jewel missed him by a hair's breadth. He saw Galbatorix climb on top of another orange gem, which flew near Eragon and above him, shielding the king while Eragon was pelted with fire. before his armor could be ahrmed, Eragon lept and gripped the gem with excruciating tightness. The gem descended, but Eragon was not crushed. He crawled from below the jewel and lit his blade on fire with his magic. He had intended to spurprise Galbatorix witha great stream fo fire from it, but the effect on the sword was not great enough. More magical attacks were exchanged as Saphira drew Shruikan near to Eragon and the king, and Eragon swung his blade into Shruikan's left eye, shocking the heavy beast. Eragon had to withdraw the sword as his arm was nearly sliced off by the king. "Reisa!" the king yelled. Eragon repeated his action and the two flew more than thirty feet into the air, each also lifting heart-of-hearts' with them. As the two sped towards eachother, Galbatorix roared and unleashed a wave of flame and lightning almost as large as the castle. Eragon shouted as well, speeding forward faster than the attack, piercing it, and then hurtling towards the king, his hair waving from the inertia, his eyes and sword pointed straight downwards. the king raised his eyes, as well, seeing Eragon's face and sword. With a loud crash, the sword pierced the armor around the king's neck, and the crown of Alagaesia spun skywards, hitting the stone in a mundane manner. The king gurgled, blood filling his mouth, before breathing his last and lying dead. The sounds of battle drifted away around Eragon, and Saphira left a slain Shruikan to meet Eragon's side. He looked at the crown, and walked to it, lifting it in his hand. stepping down from the starirrway, he encountered Katrina's second-in-command, confused and dazed, but otherwise all right. As the varden gathered about her, she stood up. Eragon went behind her, decereing "The king is dead. Long live the queen!". Ecstatic cheers erupted and a century of war was ended. 


	12. Chapter 12

Eragon looked up at the newly occupied throne. There Shara, in her new royal garments of pale blue and purple, sat beneath the huge, ornate lamps and pillars of the pale throneroom. At the front of her, two varden stood beside her, and one handed her the royal scepter. The other raised his arms above her head and placed the Crown of Alagaesia on her. Shara held her baby in one hand and the scepter in the other, and the crowd cheered.

Eragon turned his eyes to Trianna, gripped her wrist, and suddenly pulled her out of the the throne room and into a secluded hall of the castle. Before she could speak, Eragon put a finger near her face and whispered. It's time we had two celebrations in a hall. Eragon got on one knee and pulled a small box covered in white fur from his belt and lifted it. "Trianna of Surda, could you please do the extraordinary of honor..."; he opened the box containging a ring and a gold necklace with an amethyst, "of marrying me?". Eragon listened and swiftly heard her plight for him to marry her. Overflowing with indescribable ecstacy, they took eachother's arms and rushed to the clergy.

The eyes of the two of them went high as they climbed the hill to the cathedral months later. Eragon wore a blue tunic with yellow fringes on the shoulder, a blue surcoat, neat blue tights, and simple black boots. He knew Trianna's garment was too beautiful to be described. She also wore her necklace Eragon had given her. The best man opened the tall doors, revealing the white marble interior of the cathedral, with elaborate chandeliers and between the pillars. The choir began playing the most celestial music as the bride and groom began walking down the aisle carpet, reminding the listeners of a beautiful forest. To the sides were various veterans, a governor, and even the queen.

As the bride and groom stopped in front of the priest the wedding ring was presented. The priest recited "Do you accept this thread?". "I do!" declared Eragon in whole-hearted honesty. "I do!" Trianna swore with equal honesty. A purple thread was tied around both of their hands and tied into a knot. "I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.". Trianna removed her bridal veil and her and eragon shared a long, passionate kiss. Space began to clear in the cathedral as the guests began dancing. Eragon and Trianna's hands simultaneously reached for one another and the two began a slow dance, which soon hastened and began to distract the guests, who watched the newlyweds twirl across the room while the music likewise changed. At the end of the exhausting celebration, Eragon and his wife climbed into their carriage and the driver guided them under the sunlight to a new future together.

THE END. 


End file.
